Not the Last
by Zeetah
Summary: A crossover where Fire and Brigan travel to Monsea Kingdom to find the mysterious gracelings. There they meet Po and Katsa. However something follows them and seeks to destroy them. I know they are 40 yrs apart but imagine. Please review, My first fan fic


Chapter One

A loud knock on the door interrupted the peaceful cabin that was nestled deep in the heart of the forest. "Lady Katsa, Sir Po, Queen Bitterblue requires your assistance!" came a thundering shout from outside followed by a numerous amount of knocking on the oak wood door.

Katsa bolted upright instantly, and was suddenly alert to all her surroundings. Quickly she slipped on a nearby shirt over her undershirt and trousers as the thudding continued.She then quietly made her way to the door with Po lazily striding behind her. Kasta unbolted the door and jerked it open quickly raising her hand to stop the knuckle that had been on its way to once again pound nosily on the door.

"And, what is this assistance that the Queen require so badly of us that we must be awakened so crudely in the morning?" Kasta snarled at the man as she released the fist, which quickly found its way to its owner.

The solider swallowed loudly, clearly terrified of Katsa; she seemed to have that affect on many people. Po put a hand on her shoulder that sent a clear message, _calm down, breathe._ Kasta made a huge effort to even out her breathing, which had risen with her anger and calm down. She clearly had to work harder to control her anger. Once she had succeeded that she went a message back to Po without turning around, _Thank You. _Shethen focused her attention back to the soldier who had still not answered her question. Kasta took another deep breath, and once again asked, "So what is this _assistance _that the queen requires of us?" She asked her eyebrows rising at the end as if to prove a point.

The man swallowed again then managed to stammer out a response. "Uhh…well…The queens…umm seer, had a vision recently.", then the solider stopped talking.

Is that really it, Katsa thought, she hoped that he would continue, but he just stood there. Katsa was really starting to get annoyed with this, so she decided to move things along a little.

"And this vision, what was it about?" Katsa nastily prodded the solider on, she really wished he would just get to the point, and leave. "I am definitely not a people person" Katsa thought to her self.

The soldier must have realized that his response had not quite answered her question for he instantly turned pale and trembled in his sleek black boots. Clearly he did not want to be here and Kasta's anger was surely not helping in the least. After a few minutes of shaking in sheer terror he finally got the courage to answer her. This was probably due to the fact that he was scared of what she would do if he didn't answer.

"Well, one night while she slept she had a very strange vision in her dreams. She saw two very unusual, people appear at the castle. She said that one had hair the color of hot fire. When they came, it caused something a chain reaction of sorts; and the affect of this reaction was not good." Here he paused, trying to be dramatic, but a look from Katsa made him quickly cut to the chase. "But she was told something could be changed to change the reaction"

"So", said Po thoughtful then, was quite as he slowly mulled this new information around. Then he asked "This has to do with us how" in a polite but firm voice that was sure to ensnare an answer without scaring the solider. "I should really start taking lessons from him on how to do that." Katsa thought.

The solider, who was evidently so much calmer when it was Po doing the talking and not Katsa, cleared is throat and continued his enlightening tale "She said that if you two were present you could stop the reaction, you good change the outcome."

Chapter 2

It would take their party about five days to reach the Monsean Castle, which was plenty of time to allow Katsa to contemplate the meaning of **(**Name**) **vision. What was it that she and Po could do that others couldn't? "Oh yea", She thought, "We're graced." It was true Po was well graced with the ability to sense things around him including other people's mind, but he could only read their minds if they were thinking about him. Katsa knew though that this wasn't why they wanted him coming, no one knew that he was graced with that. They all thought that he was graced with fighting, and they could never learn the truth, Never. Then they had also wanted Katsa, why this, Katsa was graced with survival which included many things that made her a deadly weapon.

Then she began to think about these strangers. Where had the come from? Across the sea? Across the mountains? Which direction? North? West? East? South? Why had they come? What was it about them that made them so special? What happened when they came that affected us? What could it be? And why were there so many unanswered questions? I've really got to calm down she thought.

Why would they come? That was another major question. Nothing else mattered if they didn't know why these strangers had come. She wondered if they knew anything about gracelings that would definitely affect the out come of whatever happened. What was going to happen? There were again, way too many questions. Oh, how she hated seers they caused too many complications. Why couldn't people just let the future flow as it was? They always had to intervene with the way of life.

On the second day of their trip the rain began to fall. At first it was a light drizzle that fell gently from a gray sky. Then it became a steady stream of water that started to chill the travelers. After a while the steam came harder and harder until it was finally a river pouring from above.

As the rain fell harder the group moved off to a grove of trees that sheltered them from the relentless storm. The thick closely packed layered leaves created a cozy dry site. As Po and the solider, handled the horses and supplies Katsa gathered whatever kindle she could. Dry or Damp. Then she set them in a formation and lit the fire.

Once everything had been taken care of Katsa and Po settled on one side of the fire while, Kelim, the guard, was on the other. In whispers she discussed her questions with Po. After she had finished they sat quietly, in the glow of the crackling fire. As Katsa sat she could almost hear the wheels turning in Po's head while he mulled over her comments.

Soon the fire began to die down, but Katsa just stared there staring at it. Fire was an interesting thing. Finally Po turned back to her and began to answer her, maybe not so life threatening questions but close enough.

"I'm not sure how to answer these." He finally said "But I do have an idea." Here he paused as if he was trying to decide to go through with it or not. Eventually he did continue "Do you remember Leck?"

"Po! What kind of a question is that?" Katsa loudly exclaimed. The startled soldier jumped and glanced angrily at them. He stood and wandered off to gather more firewood. As soon as he was gone they resumed their conversation.

"Your right it was a stupid question, but my point is do you remember the story I told you of how where he came from?", again he paused. Gradually Katsa began to pull the memories from her mind.

"Yes", she slowly said "You told me that he appeared out of know where. No one knew where he came from." Then it was her turn to pause, there was something else. Abruptly she remembered "You said he told stories of a land beyond the Seven Kingdoms with monsters and people like nothing we had ever seen.

"Exactly, what if they came from the same land?" Soon his words began to sink in. If that was the case then what would people from that strange land be like. Like nothing we had ever seen before, if Leck was telling the truth which would not be doubtful. . Could there be gracelings there as well. Was that were he was born or had he been born here like us. If he had been born there was that were he became so…evil? _Again,_ she thought _what's with all the questions!_

"Sooo" she finally said "That would mean."She stopped leaving her statement hanging in the air.

"I'm not sure." He replied, remaining quite the rest of the evening.

The next day the weather had improved so once more they set out for Monsea Castle. The journey was quite and uneventful until just before they were getting close to the end of the forest. At one point Po reared his horse to a stop and sat silently, listening. At least that's what it looked like to Kelim, but Katsa knew that he was listening with his mind, searching.

"I will see what has captured his attention." Katsa told _**name**_ then rode back to Po and reared her horse beside him. "What is it Po?"

"There's something out there", he replied thoughtful looking around at the surrounding trees, then up at the sky. Katsa too glanced around using her grace to sense the immediate areas around her. She had no feeling of anything out there except for the normal animals you would find in a forest.

"There as always been something out there, it is the wild, Po." Katsa said in an annoyed tone that she was sure Po caught. Sarcasm, it was Katsa's best friend, and she couldn't help but use it. Even if it was Po she was talking to.

He glanced at her with an evil glare, he loved her humor, but she knew that at times like this it was not welcome. Oh well, she did not care Po needed to add a little more humor in his life. Then again maybe he got enough of that from her everyday.

Finally he replied in a serious tone, "Not like this there isn't" then reared his horse around and galloped back off. Just before he left she heard him mutter to himself, "Nothing like this."

That helped so much just like his answers to her other questions. Oh well, She would find out these answers soon enough she just had to wait until the strangers arrived. They were the key. _This was_ _going to be long trip; _she thought _a very, very long trip._

Chapter 3

_Fire knelt in the stillness of the forest shifting through the thoughts that surrounded her. There was no one other than her and Brigan. Slowly she rose to her feet and strode back to where Brigan was mounted on his horse. She pulled herself onto the second horse, and turned to address Brigan. "There's nothing out there other than the wild animals. It was a false alarm." _

_ His eyes flashed with uncertainty at her words and conviction that he had heard something. However they were both quickly replaced with trust in her, a trust that would always exist. _

_Then he spoke "If you say so, the stress must be getting to me." giving a stunning smile._

_Fire replied with a smile of her own "I highly doubt that is it, I'm sure that you are just going crazy, finally" She then moved her horse forward, and he followed closely behind. They moved quite quickly, but also with great sensitivity and silently. They must be careful; they could not be discovered before they had reached the ruler of this land, if there was a ruler._

_After Leck had finally left the Dells they had spent a great deal of time deliberating over whether of not to find this new puzzling land. They had finally decided that it would be best to send Brigan since he could serve has a diplomatic figure. They had sent Fire because she was a human monster, a being that could control the minds of those who had not learned to properly guard it and could sense minds. They had all hoped that the people in this new land would have no idea of the abilities that she possessed therefore protecting her, and allowing them to have an element of surprise if things took a wrong turn. This could very well happen considering what Leck had been like. They hoped that those who lived here did not possess the abilities that he had mastered and the cruelty that he had shown. _

_ From what they had so far seen, of these people, though, there was nothing extraordinary or unusual about them. It was always possibly that Leck had been the last one, just like Fire was the last human monster. Anyways where was Leck, if he had returned that would only mean trouble for them. _Ahrgg_ she thought _what was with all the questions_. _I wish I could just get the answers!

_Again they paused as Fire scanned the area for any curious presence. She gave the signal to Brigan and they continued their silent expedition. _

Chapter 4

A little after midday Katsa, Po and Kelim came in sight of the castle. As dark began to approach they reached the outer walls, and finally made it to the courtyard. Katsa easily swung down from the horse, there was a momentarily stiffness in her legs, quickly faded to be nonexistent. A stable hand hurried forward to care for the horses, Kelim vanished into a corridor, and a steward led them down another. They took turn after turn and followed passage after passage. Katsa made a mental note of each corridor, knowing the layout of the palace could be very vital information.

After a few minutes they arrived at their rooms. The steward showed them in, then turned to them and said "The queen would like to speak to you in one hour after you have had time to refresh from your journey." He then turned and strode out the door swinging it closed behind him.

Katsa turned to Po she had no need to refresh herself and they had nothing to discuss. _I'm heading out_ she thought to Po, who gave a nod then turned from her. She strode out the door, turned left, and began to wander the castles corridors. Soon half of the allotted time had passed. Katsa was beginning to get very bored and didn't know what else she could do.

Katsa was just about to head back to her room in order to pass the time fighting with Po when she heard the clatter of hooves and shouts come from the courtyard. She started walking, and then was jogging, and finally her feet pounded down the passages as she ran toward the shouts. At last Katsa arrived at the courtyard and saw a group of about twelve guards circling two strangers round a far corner. Just before they were swept out of sight one of visitors glanced behind at Katsa a curious gleam in her eyes.

Chapter 5

_Fire couldn't actually believe they had gotten in. What were these people thinking, what if we had meant them harm. I knew we didn't, but they don't know that. Then again she thought they probably thought twelve guards were enough to deal with anyone, anyone except Fire. She thought back to how easy it was to gain entrance to the castle. _

_They had merely entered the city then searched for the main guard house. Once they found it Brigan had consulted with the captain telling him that he was seeking a diplomatic meeting with the queen. Meanwhile Fire had hung back for two reasons; one was so as not to draw attention to herself. _

_The second was to scan the rest of the guards, and she had seen what she had been looking for. A couple of the guards were not like the others, for they had mismatched eyes. She had realized that none were the same and none were like Leck's, red and gray__**. **__She wondered if that meant anything. Fire never heard any of these men talk, so was unable to determine if they, like Leck, could deceive others with their words. However she could sense their minds and was indeed able to grasp it, their minds did not hold the fog that Leck's had. She scanned the rest of the guards and was confused by the emotions she felt. Some were frightened of the mismatched people, while other saw them as idols. _

_She had then turned back to the captain who now seemed excited yet very nervous. He called over more guards and told Brigan that they would be escorting them to the throne room. There they would be meeting by the queen. Here he had paused then hesitantly added that they would also be meet by another pause then he said, advisors. Fire wondered what had made him pause, it wasn't exactly comforting. She tried to pick something up in his thoughts, for it seemed that a lot of people here did not have protected minds, but he had no more thoughts for that topic. _

_They had then been escorted through the corridors and that's where they were now. Suddenly something flared in her mind. Something different, a mind that was unlike any she had every sensed before. It was protected so she could pick nothing up from it, yet there was something distinctive about it, like it was reaching out to her in some way. What was it? Maybe more importantly who was it. Fire glanced at the guards around them. No none of them had minds like that, but it was getting closer she could tell. Suddenly she heard footsteps come from behind, she turned around, curious. Just before they turned the corner she saw a girl with mismatched eyes, blue and green. Fire lost sight of the girl as they continued on. _That girl was like Leck;_ Fire thought _well, this is quite interesting.

Chapter 6

Katsa turned and quickly made her way to their rooms. As she opened the door a quick scan told her that Po was no present. _Po they're here, _She thought then added _I think. _

"I know", Katsa spun around to where Po was standing in the hallway, casually leaning against the wall. "A steward arrived about five minutes ago saying the awaited strangers were on their way and that we were summoned to throne room. I went searching for you, but felt you coming back here." He paused "So shall we go meet these mysterious strangers?" He said gravely. I walked over to him and gave him a playful shove so he lost his balance.

"Yes", I replied with a smile "Let's meet the dangerous, long awaited strangers." He regained his balance and gave me one of those special looks, I replied with a simple smile.

We hastily made our way towards the throne room; I didn't know what to think. Maybe just maybe we would get the answers. I turned my thoughts to Po _We won't be able to communicate in there will we. _Po gave his head a slight nod. _Well at least you'll know what I'm thinking, and aren't' my thoughts what really count. _Po gave her a ghost of a smile as well as a low chuckle.

At last we arrived at the throne room _this should be a blast, right. _This time Po gave an outright laugh as we entered the room. The strangers and the guards turned, surprised to hear laughter at such an event. Bitterblue though, gracefully sitting on her throne, just smiled.

"Ahh, Po, Katsa" she gave a nod to each. "Captain" she said turning to address the captain. "You followed your orders precisely" Katsa noticed that this brought some confused looks from the foreigners. _Not surprising _she thought then turned back to listen to what the queen was saying. "I thank you captain" she was continuing, "Now, however, you and your men may go. I think we both know that I will be plenty safe." She gestured to Katsa and Po. The Captain signaled to his men and they all left the room. The captain was the last to leave. He glanced at the princess, then the strangers, and finally he gave a significant look at Katsa and Po that could only mean one thing _Protect her. _Then he left the room the echo of the closing door rebounding through the silent room.

Chapter 7

When Fire and Brigan first entered the throne room it was empty, they stood in silence. A couple minutes passed until a young girl entered through the main door. The guards turned and knelt before her. Fire and Brigan both copied their movements. Interesting Fire thought as she rose, to have such a young queen. Yet, she realized they respect her, she could sense that now in their minds.

"Captain" the queen announced "we will wait until my advisors arrive." She focused on the captain's mind to try to find more on the advisors again, but to no avail. So, Fire shifted her focus to the other guards to receive more information about the queen. She was startled a few minutes later when the door opened and the sound of male laughter reached her ears. She turned with Brigan to find the girl she had seen in the courtyard entering with a man.

The queen, Fire realized, actually smiled as the newcomers walked in, and Fire also realized she seemed somewhat relieved.

"Ahh Po, Katsa" Fire heard the queen say, then the queen turned to the captain of the guard. "Captain you followed your orders precisely" Fire was confused by this, were all strangers treated like this or could they have in some way been expecting them. Fire didn't know what to think so; she turned her attention back to the queen. "I thank you captain" the queen was saying "Now, however, you and your men may go. I think we both know that I will be plenty safe."

The queen gestured to the two newcomers, Katsa and Po remembered Fire. Fire was beginning to get very interested in these two. That's the moment that Fire sensed the same mind she had early. The mind that didn't feel like a normal human mind, the one that belonged to the girl. Fire realized that it must belong to the girl.

Fire was surprised when the captain of the guard signaled his men, and they left the room. Fire watched as the captain glanced at all of them before he turned closing the door with him. The silence was first broken by the queen

"Katsa, Po I'm offended that it took such an event to drag you down here" she acted like she was scolding them, but Fire could tell different by the smile on her face. Po was the one to reply as he and Katsa passed them on their way to the dais that the throne rested.

"Well, your majesty, you know Katsa she's always to busy trying to beat me in a fight."Fire was quick to react when Po talked for the first time. Quickly she sent her thoughts to Brigan _They are not like Leck, they can't deceive with words. _Brigan sent back that he understood, and Fire returned her attention back to the front as Katsa punched Po in the shoulder, and Bitterblue laughed.

"Po, I don't even need to try to beat you in a fight, and you know it."Katsa fiercely said, and Po put his hands up in a sign of surrender.

Then Katsa turned to address the Queen "It is nice to see you again, your highness".

The queen just shook her head and replied "Katsa, Po, do you really think that after all we went through I'm going to let you call me, your majesty, or highness. You two may call me by my name." Katsa and Po gave small laughs.

"Of course, Bitterblue" Po said, then added with admiration "I have forgotten how much you have grown".

Bitterblue smiled "Thank you Po, but don't you think that we should deal with the problem at hand" she said, gesturing to Fire and Brigan, who had been standing throughout the conversation listening with interest.

Po nodded his head "Dilena" the queen proclaimed, and the great doors creaked open. A girl with blonde hair tied back in a bun, and green eyes entered. She gave a low curtsy and timidly said "My queen, what can we do?"

"Could we please get two chairs for our guests" Bitterblue said, Dilena looked at the strangers

"Yes your majesty" she said before quickly scurrying out of the room.

Bitterblue turned to Katsa and Po "You two are acting as my advisors." She meant to continue but was stopped by a burst of laughter from Katsa.

When Katsa had finally stopped she said "You are having us as advisors" she said breathlessly "do you think that is a good idea".

Bitterblue smiled and replied "In all honesty I do, but it was tough convincing my other advisors that it was." Again she smiled and added "You two may sit here" she gestured to the chairs on either side of her. As they each took their seats two men entered with Dilena they sat the chairs down then left.

However Katsa noticed that they took their time, their eyes lingering on the woman stranger. Katsa thought that was interesting, then she remembered seeing the same thing with the guards. She hadn't really realized it at the time, but now she realized that their gazes had lingered on her. Curiously she studied her. The woman was dressed in simple brown riding clothing, her skin was fair and her face seemed some what perfect. Katsa was surprised as she studied her to find that she was quite beautiful. She was also interested in why her hair was completely wrapped in cloth, not a single strand was loose.

"Is there anything else I can do for you my Queen" asked Dilena after the men had left.

"No, thank you Dilena, you may go, and tell the guards I'm not to be interrupted unless there is an emergency." Dilena gave a curtsy to show she understood, and then swept from the room. After the door had closed Bitterblue turned to the strangers who now sat on separate chairs.

"Now" Bitterblue said "The captain told me that you are here on a diplomatic visit, and I would be interested to know who you, and where you come from." Brigan looked at the queen and replied to her question "My name is Brigan; this is my" he paused then continued "companion, Fire. I am the second prince of the Dells."

Chapter 8

"Dells" said Bitterblue "I have never heard of it where does it lie?"

Brigan was quick to respond "it is just beyond the mountains to the East"

"What type of creatures resides in your kingdom?" asked Katsa.

Brigan looked at her with surprise at the question, then answered "We have the same animals that you do in your land".

Katsa remembered the conversation she had with Po on their journey here and voiced her question "Do you happen to have monsters in your land?" she saw shock register in Brigan's face, and what looked like fear in Fire's.

Brigan took a moment then finally answered "Yes we do".

_Leck_ thought Katsa _he came from the Dells_. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Po give his head a slight nod to show he agreed.

"Prince Brigan, tell us more about these monsters in your land." Po asked, elaborating on Katsa's question.

Brigan complied and began his explanation "What we call monsters are animals that have unnatural colors. For example we have mice that may be as blue as the sky, or kittens that are purple. These creatures are harmless, but we also have extremely dangerous monsters. We have raptors or mountain lions that that are monsters. These monsters crave human flesh, and other monster flesh. Monsters also have the ability to affect minds. Most monsters don't have a powerful effect on humans."

Here he stopped and there was silence. Po was the one to break it "Most? Does that mean that some of them do have a powerful affect on humans?"

Brigan nervously cleared his throat "Well, some animals, like the carnivores, can persuade people to come to them, or to leave safety. Other than that they are very weak."

"So you are saying that there is nothing extremely or uniquely dangerous in your land" Brigan glanced at Fire who was the one to reply "No our land is as safe as any other."

There was silence that was soon broken by Po's voice, "I do not believe that to be true, there is something that you are withholding from us" Worriedly Brigan looked at Fire, who with a defeated stance stepped forward.

Katsa watched with interest as Fire raised her hand and pulled down the cloth that bound her hair. As it was pulled away layers of bright reds, oranges, and pinks fell down encircling her face as if it was blazing fire. Instantly Fire began to explain, "There are not only animal monsters in our land. There are also human monsters. The people with unnatural hair and the ability to read and control the minds of those who have not learned to protect themselves from us. I am the last of that kind"

Chapter 9

"So you are like a mind reader" Katsa said.

"In a way" replied Fire.

Suddenly Po stood and walked over to Katsa. "Katsa" he whispered so only she could hear "you need to calm down."

"Po" she replied viciously "I will not let her steal my thoughts, she is a mind reader"

"Then what am I Katsa" he hissed "You know my grace yet you have no problem with it"

"I did at first" she said "You remember how I reacted when I found out."

Quickly Po turned Fire "Tell me Katsa's mind, is it protected" Fire was startled by this question, but she concentrated her mind. She felt that unusual mind and it was protected, but she noticed something different about it as she focused. The girls mind seemed to somehow be connected to the boys, which was also protected even more than the girls.

"Yes" she said as she opened her eyes "it is protected".

Po turned back to whisper to Katsa "You see, she can not steal your thoughts, no one can, they are yours Katsa".

Katsa give Po a quick kiss, you are the best she thought.

"Ya I know" he said with a smile. Then he turned away and strode back to his seat.

"Now" he said "what I am most interested in is how you came to know our lands. You two are not explorers. Did you send out scouts at first?"

"No," replied Brigan "We are the first to come".

"Then" said Po in a questioning voice "How did you know of our land?"

"We learned of it from one of your kind" said Brigan.

"One of Po's kind" said Bitterblue "What does that mean."

"He means that he learned from a graceling" said Katsa.

Comprehension dawned on Bitterblue's face, "Ahh I see" she said.

"This graceling" Po asked "What was his grace, and his name."

Fire was the one to reply "His name was Leck", she meant to continue but was stopped by a low hiss that had emitted from Bitterblue's mouth.

Bitterblue had turned pale, and Po quickly turned to her. "Bitterblue" he whispered in a worried tone.

"His face had haunted my dreams for to long" she hissed "I will not have his name plague me in reality as well." She abruptly stood, and Po jumped out of her way.

"Dilena" she screeched, the doors quickly opened and Dilena timidly stepped forward.

"Yes, my queen" she said with a deep curtsy.

"This meeting is over; I do not feel that our visitors pose any threat to us. Please show them to their rooms" Bitterblue declared, and then stalked out the side door.

Fire and Brigan stood and followed Dilena to the door. Fire paused for a minute and looked back. She saw Katsa sitting frozen in her chair, her mismatched eyes starring blankly ahead. Fire turned her back on Katsa, but her mind continued to wonder what Katsa was seeing with those perplexing eyes. When everyone had left Po went to Katsa and knelt by her chair.

"Katsa" he said in the same worried tone he had used with Bitterblue.

"Po" she snapped back "You weren't there; you didn't see what I did to him." And in an instant she was back in Po's castle. She felt her hand grasp her dagger and lift it higher. She saw it leave her hand and fly through the room to where it impaled Leck through his open mouth. She shook her head vigorously trying, but failing, to wipe the image from her memory. Katsa brusquely stood and strode out of the room, leaving Po kneeling beside her vacant chair.

Chapter 10

As night began to fall Fire found herself growing restless. Finally she grew tired of sitting pointlessly. She scanned the hallway outside the room and was not surprised to sense a guard at the end of the hallway. She probed his mind; it was undefended and open to her. She silently slipped to the door and carefully opened it. Then she sent the thoughts to the guard of hearing a noise in the opposite direction. She hated doing this, but she had to get out. Before she crept out the door she glanced back at Brigan sleeping peacefully. Satisfied she snuck down the hallway and out of sight.

Katsa anxiously paced the bedroom as thoughts raced through her head. She stopped and turned towards the door. She needed to roam the castle; she snuck a glance at Po restfully sleeping on the bed. Slowly she opened the door and crept into the hallway, softly closing the door behind her.

Fire was glad she didn't pass anyone on her journey through the castle. She could have easily detoured them or made them believe she wasn't there, but she didn't feel like altering anyone's mind. Slowly Fire continued to climb the dark winding staircase. Her thoughts kept turning from the earlier meeting to the strange queen. She had had tried to understand why the queen had acted so peculiar when she had mentioned Leck. Yet, even though the queen's mind was unprotected those memories and thoughts had been inaccessible to her.

Then her thoughts turned again, but this time to the graceling girl. It was still a mystery as to what her grace was. Fire mentally slapped herself at this thought; she could have merely asked them. Why wouldn't they have told her? Fire stopped suddenly her mind processing the door that stood before her. She reached out her hand and grasped the handle. Slowly she opened the door and was greeted by the warm night air. Happily she stepped forward and looked up at the stars lingering above.

Silently she stood there gazing at the stars "You know I thought a guard was supposed to escort you if you left your room." Startled by the voice Fire jumped.

She turned to the dark corner from which the voice had been produced. Before the mysterious being stepped forward Fire probed with her mind, knowing that she would have to adjust their memories. However she stopped surprised, this mind was the strange blocked mind. There was no need for her to wait to see this person she knew who it was, Katsa. Slowly they emerged and Fire gave a gasp of shock. The individual stepped still further and Fire confirmed the fact that this person wasn't Katsa.

Katsa was enjoying the time that she had alone in the hallways. She paused in the courtyard, then turned around and was not surprised to find two people standing in the entrance. They began to advance towards her and as the light fell on their faces she saw that it was the visitor, Brigan, along with a castle guard. Katsa warily eyed them as they progressed to her. As they arrived the guard bowed his head. "Lady Katsa".

Katsa nodded her dead in return and then turned her attention to Brigan. "Walk with me Prince?" he looked at her "It would be a pleasure". They both turned and walked out of the courtyard into the castle hallways, the guard trailing behind them intently.

"I will say that I'm not surprised to see you wandering about prince", said Katsa. She hated all the formalities, but it was necessary with a visiting dignitary.

"You may call me Brigan, Lady Katsa. I never cared much for being called Prince" he casual said, mirroring her thoughts.

"And I never liked being addressed as a Lady" she answered back as she brought him to a halt beside a torch in the deserted hallway and she turned to face him.

"Well Katsa, I must say that I am glad to have bumped into you here in the halls, for frankly there is many things that I would like to discuss about our early encounter."

"Yes I quite agree there is much to discuss." she told Brigan then turned to the guard who was listening eagerly to their conversation. "You may return to your post".

"Lady Katsa" he said "I cannot do that. My orders were to escort them anywhere and to not leave their sides. I am to protect them and to protect others from them is it arises to that."

"So" she coldly replies "You are saying that I am incapable of protecting myself, Brigan and others" she stared mercilessly into his eyes with her mismatched ones.

"N…oo…o Th…aaa…t n…o" he stammered out of his rapidly moving mouth. Katsa however continued to stare him down. Finally he muttered "I will return to my station", and then he turned and hurriedly shuffled down the hallway and around the corner. Katsa turned back to Brigan, who had been watching the encounter attentively, a glint of interest and respect gleaming in his eyes.

"Now Brigan we may talk."

Fire was frozen with astonishment. "It's you" she exclaimed. Po's face grew to a mask of confusion and Fire quickly mended it "You were at the meeting earlier today."

Po's face switched back to its usual sly smile "Yes I was, I am Po", he gave a slight bow with his head. Fire took a deep breath, thoughts frantically spinning in her head. _I was wrong, he's the strange one not the graceling girl. _Again she took a breath to calm herself. She took a quick glance at the stars for comfort and then returned her eyes to his silver and gold ones. As she did she thought about how strange it must be to have eyes like that, and as she looked deeper into them she noticed something else strange about them, if only she could put her finger on it.

She switched her gaze to his whole face and saw that it was contorted in concentration as he seemed to be studying something far off. Suddenly he gave a slight shake of his head and grinned.

"You know" he said "even though I was not surprised when you and your companion arrived I was startled to find out that one of you was a woman." He quickly continued when she gave a slight frown, not knowing that it was for a different reason than he assumed. "I mean no offense; I'm not saying I think you are incapable of the journey because you're a woman." He paused and sighed, "Ah heck, Katsa would kill me if she could hear me now"

Fire couldn't suppress a laugh that erupted from her lips. Now it was his turn to frown. "I'm not joking, she really would"

Fire looked at his face and abruptly stopped when she saw how serious he was. _Now,_ she thought _this would be the best time. _Although she had discovered that Po had the exotic mind her interest in the girl had not dwindled. "Who is Katsa?" She knew it was a general question but she knew nothing about the woman.

Po's face grew even more serious at this question. His gaze turned thoughtful and when he spoke again it was with careful contemplation as if he was examining each word before actual forming them.


End file.
